Adventures in Johto!
by jak3combat
Summary: Let's dive into the world of Johto now! Join our hero as he does his best in a very slightly hostile environment. Super lame summary, but I had to put something Rated M for language and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Stephan: God, why does Jak have to have so many stories being written at once?**

**Jak: I can't help it! I like writing.**

**Stephan: Feh.**

**Jak: This story was started a little after I started the one based in Kanto, even if uploaded at the same time, and I'm going along with the beginning Pokemon with it; Two. However, the second one is way before you're able to get one in the actual games, and not by present, either, kind of. And review! I like the reviews. =3**

Picking myself up from the floor wasn't the best way to wake up. Especially on my thirteenth birthday, but I had to anyway. I growled at the alarm clock that I was gonna be using for the last time and unplugged it from the wall, grinning evilly. Throwing it out the window was always an option, but I decided not to. Instead, after I hopped to it, I shoved it into my closet while pulling out clothing for me to pack. Today I was finally getting a Pokemon, and I was excited. I've heard of other regions that let new trainers get their first Pokemon early, but in Johto, we got one when we turned thirteen, which was better than Unova, which you had to be fifteen to get one.

"Honey, are you up? Professor Elm wants you over at his lab as soon as possible!" My mother called from downstairs and I packed a few more outfits into my duffel bag. Most trainers used a super purse or a backpack to carry their crap in, but I'm lugging out the duffel bag that's been sitting in my closet and using that instead. I finished packing, and grabbed two crutches before going downstairs, hopping down a step at a time and leaning against the banister to keep my balance. Skillfully getting downstairs without falling and breaking my neck, I got my cheek kissed by my mom and had a PokeTech shoved onto my left wrist. I smiled at her, and went outside and over to Professor Elm's lab. I knocked on the outward opening door with a crutch until Elm opened it, smiling.

"Ah, there you are, Imohtep! I'm sorry that we don't have doors that'll open automatically, but why don't you come on in? Also, we're currently looking for someone who stole a Pokemon from us, and Krystal arrived before you and took another one, so you'll have to take the last Pokemon we currently have. I'm sorry if this is of any inconvenience to you." He says and frowns, obviously troubled. I forgot, it was Krystal's birthday yesterday, so she took one from Professor Elm. I instantly know that I had a choice of either Cyndaquil or Totodile, because she was always telling me that she'll pick a Chikorita when she turns thirteen.

"So, am I able to get your only Totodile?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yes, Imohtep. You are, because the Cyndaquil was the one that was stolen from us yesterday. I'll go get her now. In advance, here's your Pokedex and five pokeballs." He replied and gave me the items before hurrying off back into the lab and I put them into my duffel bag, leaning against the door. The Professor's aid came over and smiled before shoving ten potions into my duffel bag.

"Five from me, five from the Professor; it's a birthday gift. And your new Totodile is too. Kind of a birthday gift from her to you, I guess." He said and then laughed, walking back over to a laptop where I saw that he was playing Tetris. I smirked and looked back to Elm, who came back with a Totodile and her pokeball. She stood at a little under 5', and had a cute fang prodding from her jaw.

"Hi! I take it you're my new master?" She smiled at me and I nodded before Elm gave me her pokeball. She then noticed my condition. "Oh, my! What happened to your leg?!" She asked, suddenly worried. I smiled at her, trying to calm her down.

"Nothing too serious, I was riding my bike when I slammed into a tree and flew a few feet too high to land safely. I'm just lucky it wasn't my neck." She still seemed concerned and I waved her over. "So what should I name you?" I muttered into her ear, smiling still. We moved back so Professor Elm could shut his door and were now in the slightly chilly air that was often felt in December. "How about….Amber?" She nodded eagerly, grinning with slightly sharp teeth.

"Yay! I get a name now! Thank you, Master!" She cheered, hugging me.

"Oh, you can just call me Imohtep. I don't think I really like being called 'Master' much." I said to her, still smiling.

"Ok, Imohtep! So, where are we going first?"

"Hold on, I wanna scan you, first." I said, fishing out my Pokedex from my duffel bag and slightly leaning onto her for balance, and in return she grips my arm tightly for extra security. I pulled it out and pointed it at her before clicking the 'scan' button on the front.

Pokemon: Totodile

Name: Amber

Species: Big Jaw Pokemon

Type: Water

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Current Level: 7

Diet: Mostly carnivorous, but is fully omnivorous

Ability: Torrent

Height: 4'10"

Weight: 98.1 lbs

Cup Size: B

Strong Against: Fire, Rock, Ground

Weak Against: Grass, Electric

Attacks: Scratch, Leer, Water Gun, Ice Punch

Evolves Into: Croconaw [lvl 18]

Evolves From: None

Info: Totodile are very happy Pokemon, and are constantly smiling. Unless, of course, their trainer is injured, then they will lash out at whoever hurt their trainer, before trying to tend to him or her as best as they can. They love swimming, and love to fish in rivers. Immature, they aren't very good with battling or sex, but can still be fun around at all times, bringing a smile to faces at even the darkest moments.

"Woah." I said, surprised. Amber nodded, grinning still and gestured for me to start going. I nodded, took a breath, and went out onto the main road leading from New Bark Town. Suddenly, Professor Elm ran after us, and caught up rather quickly.

"I forgot! We have a wanted poster on the kid who stole our Cyndaquil! And here's my phone number, so you can call me if you need anything." He said, trading my PokeTech for a wanted poster before pushing random buttons into it.

"….This dude's name is Bagel…" I said, frowning.

"Maybe he just tastes like one!" Amber chirped, and I stared at her. "…What?"

"….Never mind. So I'm going to help the police by looking for a guy named Bagel, while also taking the Gym Challenge? Now that's something I didn't expect when I woke up this morning…" I said to Elm to confirm this.

"Pretty much, yea." He said, giving me back my PokeTech, which I slipped the armband it was attached to back over my left wrist. Me and Amber waved goodbye to Elm, before finally setting out for our journey down Route 29. Along the way, Amber gasps and attacks three Pidgeys, who were trying to break open an egg.

"Amber, use ice punch on the three of them!" I told her, watching. She quickly froze the three of them, and grabbed the egg as gently as she could before running back to me. "There's a lot of clothes in my duffel bag, put it in there for now!" I tell her and point to it. She nods and gently stuffs it in there before wrapping a bunch of socks and stuff around it.

"Well…that was interesting, to say the least! I guess we just found our first Pokemon, Imohtep! I wonder what she'll be like…" She says and licks my face. "So, when are we gonna do our pact? We have about 23 hours left, you know!" She chirped and grinned.

"Later, let me get somewhere so I can lie down without twigs digging in my back, first. We'll do it when we get to Cherrygrove." I groaned, forgotten that I had to have sex with her within 24 hours completely. She smiles and starts walking with me crutching away behind her.

**Jak: First chapter, done! Review and send in questions, people! Also, Totodile knows ice punch because her mother knew it. It's an egg move for Totodile, if you didn't know. And yes, I wanted to be an ass to my main character by breaking his leg.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: No A/N for you!**

**Stephan: That was an A.N., moron.**

**Jak:...**

I was almost utterly exhausted when we finally went into the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove.

"I'd like to rent a room for the night, please." I said to the Nurse, who helped me up to the counter.

"Alright, here's your room key! Your room number is 008, and you'll be staying one night?" She asked. I nodded to her question. "Alright, that'll be 50 Poke. You can pay tomorrow, if you wish!"

"Thank you, I'll do that. See you in the morning." I answered and went after Amber, who took the room key and opened the door for me. "Thank you, Amber." I said and kissed her, before sitting down on the bed. She shut and locked the door behind her, before gently sitting in my lap and wrapping her arms around me. We kissed again, a lot longer than at the door. After a minute of rubbing our tongues, hers felt weird because it was rougher, against each others, I pulled away to breath. She smirked at me and I pulled my light jacket and shirt off, before lying down.

"Mmm… Time to play!" She chirped, pulled my pants and boxers down, and rubbed my growing cock. She blushed at the size of little Imohtep, but kept rubbing my 7" cock anyway. "Well…I'm not very good with foreplay…" She blushed, a little sad. "But that means we can skip straight to the fucking!" She grinned again and climbed onto me before impaling herself, screaming in pain. "Oh god, it hurts so much!" She cried out, tears running down her blue face. I grabbed her and forced her to stay there, kissing her deeply to take her mind off the pain. After a few minutes, the tears stopped.

"Are you alright now?" I asked, unsure if I should let her continue. She sniffed and nodded, smiling once again.

"Yep! Let's keep going!" She chirped and started bouncing slowly. I gently thrust up to meet her when she went down. Soon, we were going as fast as we were able to, her crashing down onto me and me thrusting up to her halfway quickly. We wouldn't last long, and we both knew it.

"I-I'm cumming!" I said, thrusting up as high as I could without using my left leg. She came before me, screaming in ecstasy, her pussy clenching my cock like a vise, causing me to cum into her.

"Oh, Imohtep, your cum feels so good…" She moaned and rolled off of me. I sat up a little and pulled the egg out of my gently discarded duffel bag and gave it to her to sleep with, and she cuddled it. I smiled to myself and went to sleep.

"IMOHTEP WAKE UP!" A scream in my ear made me bolt out of bed and slam onto the floor, causing me to groan out in pain since my bad leg was stuck out at an angle that caused it discomfort. "….Sorry, here, lemme help you up." Amber said, helping me back onto the bed without causing anymore harm to my leg. Instead of an egg next to her, there was a Sneasel, looking at me with great interest. She blinked her ruby colored eyes at me and yawned, before sliding closer and holding my arm tightly, causing me to smile.

"Wow, a Sneasel. Cool. I got a name for her too; Suzie." I said, smiling. I picked up my Pokedex and scanned her.

Pokemon: Sneasel

Name: Suzie

Species: Sharp Claw Pokemon

Type: Dark/Ice

Scarcity: Uncommon

Current Level: 1

Diet: Mostly carnivorous, but may eat berries from time to time

Ability: Inner Focus/Keen Eye

Height: 4'10"

Weight: 75.3 lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Flying, Psychic, Dragon **(A/N: :O)**, Ghost, Ground, Grass

Weak Against: Fire, Fighting, Rock, Steel, Bug

Attacks: Scratch, Leer, Taunt, Punishment

Evolves Into: Weavile [Hold Razor Claw, Level Up At Night]

Evolves From: None

Info: Sneasel are a very stealthy and calculating Pokemon, and can also be very tsundere. If they find a trainer they fancy, they'll follow that trainer all over. If a Sneasel knows the move Punishment, their trainer can be in for a rough time with sex.

"Oh crap, she knows Punishment…" I mutter and look at her, who's smiling mischievously. I instantly start looking for something, knowing that dark types often like to steal stuff and play tricks. Finding everything in the right place, I sigh silently and start getting up. She yawns and I put her in a Poke ball, capturing her.

"So, you have to make a pact with Suzie, too?" Amber asked, sliding off the bed.

"Hell no. she just hatched, and besides, the rules are different for newborns born into captivity by a trainer." I said, remembering what I read from a rule book I received on my twelfth birthday from the Pokemon League. Amber just smiled at me, and walked downstairs. She stood waiting by the door while I paid the Poke I owed the receptionist for staying overnight, and I crutched my ass out of there.

"Where to now, Imohtep?" Amber asked, still her overly enthusiastic self.

"We're going to Violet city, where we can have our first Gym battle!" I told her, suddenly enthusiastic, too. She smiled and led the way, me crutching away a few feet behind her. The way to Violet City was slow, because I had to take breaks every half hour or become totally exhausted. Amber stopped me at noon, so we could eat. I let Suzie out and sat against a tree, searching through my duffel bag for some food. Suzie nibbled a few Oran berries, and Amber shared some cold sandwiches with me.

**Jak: I'll cut it off here, review! I love the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, Amber helped me pack up what was able to be thrown away. I left some of the food out, incase a hungry Pokemon came by. Amber and Suzie both helped me to my feet when we finished packing, and I kissed both of them; Suzie on the forehead and Amber full lip contact. We cut the kiss, smiled at each other, and continued on our way to Violet City. Suzie, surprisingly able to talk already, asked me about several things, and Amber imputed some stuff in too.

"What's battling about, daddy?" She asked. **(A/N: First male Suzie saw, so Imohtep's her 'Daddy'. And same goes for Amber, but she's her 'Mommy'.)** I smiled at her.

"Battling is where two Pokemon, like you and your mom go up against each other and use moves until the other one faints. It's safe, as long as it's not to the death." I said, briefly giving her a summary of how battling works. Then, one of the nub trainers along the route challenged me to a battle.

**A/N: Yay for short ass chapter! The next chapter will come out after I get out of this damn writer's block that I have for just this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Still a short chapter, but it updated!**

I learned the kid's name was Joey. I waved Amber forward, and she took a battle stance about three feet in front of me.

"Go, Rattata!" He called, sending out a 4' tall anthro Rattata at Amber. I smirked, noticing that he was Joey's only Pokemon.

"Amber! Start off with using water gun!" I called out, and Amber spat a rather large glob of water at Joey's rat. It was a direct hit.

"Rattata! Use Leer!" Joey countered. He nodded, and scared Amber a little.

"Amber, use Ice Punch to finish him off!" I said. Amber shuddered before nodding, and raised her fist, it becoming incased in ice. She then ran forward, before slamming her fist into the side of Joey's Rattata's face and knocking him out. Joey looked downcast.

"Ugh…I don't have anymore Pokemon…" he mumbled before giving me 64 Poke.

"Thanks." I said, pocketing the money.

"I have to have more Pokemon for battles. I'm gonna catch some more." I heard him mutter to himself before he turned back to me. "Wow! You're pretty tough. Could I get your phone number?" He asked, so I nodded and held out my PokeTech while he put in his number and vice versa. I smiled at him, nodded, and crutched my way up to where a ledge was.

"…Amber, help Suzie get up this ledge." I told her before grabbing onto the waist high ledge, putting my crutches up, and lifting myself over it. I helped Amber get Suzie up, then helping Amber up before getting back up on my crutches. We went along the Route like this the entire way to Violet City, pausing only to poke at a guy lying on the side of the path. He grumbled something and turned over, so I shrugged and we went the rest of the way to the Violet City Pokemon Center. I rented a room for the night, and we all collapsed on it, exhausted, before subduing into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephan: You guys gotta start reviewing, Jak's annoyed that nobody's reviewed this yet. Review, or this story will be discontinued until he gets a review!**

Suzie shook me awake.

"Daddy, could you please get your arm off of me?" Was the first thing she said, then poked me in the eye, effectively waking me up, and also causing me to fall off the bed. "Thanks!" She chirped, while I groaned and pulled myself up shakily to my foot by using the bed.

"Huh? Oh, good morning Imohtep! And Suzie!" Amber yawned and got up, before helping me with standing on my crutches. Suzie slid off of the bed and stretched, before poking Amber. When Amber looked at her, she smiled mischievously and I noticed Amber was missing one of the socks that she had on when she got up. I tried hard not to laugh and give Suzie away, and for the next ten minutes, Amber searched for her left sock.

"Should I tell her?" I asked Suzie as quietly as possible while slipping my wallet out from inside her pocket and returning it to mine. She nodded and I got Amber's attention.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up from under the bed. In reply, I just pointed to Suzie, who held up the missing sock. Amber sighed, took the sock, and put it on before the other shoe. We then walked out of the Center.

"So, let's go to Bellsprout Tower before the Gym." I said, looking in that direction.

"Why?" Amber asked, a little confused.

"For one, to train up Suzie a little, as I'm gonna be counting on her in the Gym. The leader uses Flying Type Pokemon, and Suzie will be able to take them down a lot easier." I explained, rubbing said Sneasel's head. Suzie smiled at me and we walked into the tower, looking around. It was mostly wood stuff, nothing too fancy, and we went up a ladder, Suzie on my back and holding my crutches while I climbed up using three of my four limbs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Until I get at least one review, this will be the last update for this story.**

As soon as I hit the end of the ladder, I got on my knees as carefully as possible before helping Suzie and Amber up. We moved around for a little bit, before a Sage stopped me for a battle.

"However hard we battle, the tower will stay strong." He said to me, before pulling a Poke Ball out of his purple robe.

"Alright then." I said, backing up, waiting to see what he brings out. It was a Bellsprout. I grinned and turned to Suzie. "Think you can battle yet?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"I'll do my best, Daddy!" She grinned, and hopped in front of me. The extremely thin Bellsprout was shifting a little bit, as if there was a breeze in the tower.

"Alright, since you don't know any Ice moves yet, you'll have to fight a little harder." I muttered into her ear before gently pushing forward.

"Bellsprout, use Vine Whip!" The Sage called, pointing at Suzie.

"Dodge and use Leer!" I said. Suzie slid out of the way gracefully, before glaring at the Bellsprout and scaring him.

"Hah!" Suzie cheered, before dodging out of the way of another Vine Whip.

"Just trust in your instincts, Suzie. Do what you think is right." I called out, before going back a few feet.

"Alright, Daddy!" Suzie called, before grinning mischievously. "Alright, take this! Punishment!" She called out, before a long, leather whip appeared in her and she lashed out with it, striking the Bellsprout in the back and knocking him out. I gulped and shook a little, before remembering that I was participating in a battle at the moment.

"All I have to say, is that I'm **REAL** glad that she's too young to know about sex." I muttered, just loud enough for Amber to hear. Amber blushed and nodded, before smiling sweetly at me.

"Alright, Bellsprout, come on out!" The Sage called, sending out another Bellsprout.

"Suzie come back here, let your mother have a turn." I ordered, pushing Amber forward. Suzie skipped back over to me and stood by my side, while Amber stood in front, fists clenched and raised in a classic fighting stance.

"I noticed three Poke Balls, Imohtep. He probably has another Bellsprout." Suzie whispered. I nodded, and turned to Amber.

"You're probably gonna do two battles." I informed her.

"Alright. ICE PUNCH!" She shouted, smashing her ice covered fist straight into the second Bellsprout's face, knocking him out instantly. The Sage grumbled something and sent out his third Bellsprout, and he instantly slapped Amber across the face with a Vine Whip and sent her crashing into me, knocking her out and sending me to the ground in pain, as Amber hit my bad leg.

"DADDY!" Suzie shouted, before growling. "You hurt him…**I'LL KILL YOU!**" She screamed, launching herself at the startled Bellsprout, tackling him and started punching him in the face.

"Suzie! NO!" I yelled, grabbing her Poke Ball and returning her as I sat up as quickly as I can. I tried getting to Amber's Poke Ball, but a searing pain shot through my head and my vision turned black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aceswild13: Thanks for reviewing! Suzie doesn't know about Achmed though, so she wouldn't get that reference. (A…C…Phlegm…) And I will write on.**

**W1n3t0n: Thanks for the review! I know they're short, and I'm working on making them longer.**

"Daddy…?" Suzie's voice slowly woke me up, still in pain from before. Through the pain, I felt a soft bed and warm sheets covering me on both sides, so I guessed that I was in a Pokemon Center. I groaned and tried sitting up, only to feel cool hands pushing down on my chest gently.

"Don't try getting up. Nurse Joy said you need to rest. She did fix your leg, though." Amber said.

"Fine…" I mumbled and opened my eyes, squinting at the harsh white ceiling and walls of the room I was in.

"Here Daddy…" Suzie said, before helping me a little by pushing my back just enough to where it wouldn't hurt me but I would be able to look around.

"Thanks Suzie…" I said, before kissing the hand that was still near my face. Suzie giggled and lied down next to my body, cuddling up and falling into a light doze.

"What happened after I was knocked out?" I asked Amber, who fidgeted.

"I don't know myself. From what I could tell, the Sage we were battling got you here as soon as possible." She answered, sitting down next to me. "How do you feel right now?"

"I feel like I had a 98 pound water type slam into me, and half my body is going slightly numb due to Suzie." I answered truthfully and tried moving my left arm to no avail. I sighed and looked back at Amber.

"I hate to say this now, but do you think you could take Suzie out and find a Pidgey or something willing to join our team? I'd appreciate it a lot." I asked, smiling a little.

"Anything for you Imohtep! We'll be back later." She chirped, before waking Suzie up and leading her out the door with a wave. I waved back before lying back down and closing my eyes, slipping into a light slumber.

"Daddy! We're back!" I woke up to Suzie poking me in the chest.

"I'm up…" I mumbled, sitting up slowly.

"H-Hello…" A voice stammered, and I felt a little electricity at the foot of my bed. When I opened my eyes, Amber was standing next to a Mareep, who was fidgeting. I smiled at her and sat up a little more, relieved that it didn't hurt when I moved anymore.

"Well, who are you?" I asked. Amber answered for the blushing figure.

"She's a Mareep. She wants to join a Trainer but since she has a low level for her area nobody has caught her yet." I frowned.

"Well, even if she was a level one Mareep, I'd still give her a chance." I answered and reached for my bag.

"So you'll let me join you?" The Mareep asked, her eyes shining. I nodded and dug out a Poke Ball, before tossing it and tapping her arm with it and capturing her.

"Let her out Amber, and go play with Suzie." I said, not wanting Suzie to see what I'm about to do. Amber nodded, released the Mareep, and took Suzie outside.

"So, what's my name, Master?" She asked.

"Sophie. And you don't need to call me Master." I said,

"But Master, you're my Master! I find it very weird you would say something like that!" Sophie protested.

"Alright, alright. You can call me Master. But we still need to make a Pact, and standing there isn't gonna make it happen." I said, raising my hands up.

"Well…alright…" She blushed, before crawling onto the bed and removing my sheets and boxers. Wasting no time, she swallowed my cock and started sucking hard.

"Oh god!" I moaned, thrusting upwards. She responded by sucking harder and sending faint electrical shocks into mini Imohtep. Less than a minute of this treatment, and I shot my cum down her throat.

"Mmm…Master…" Sophie moaned out, before sitting up over my dick, her juices dripping down and shocking me a little.

"This'll hurt…I don't know who more, though." Sophie said before crashing down on my cock, breaking through her hymen and electrocuting me at the same time. I managed to hold in a scream, and she did the same, though tears were sliding down her cheeks. We stayed like this for a while, until we both got over the pain and Sophie started bouncing. I moaned softly and started to thrust upwards, gently gripping her ass as she bounced on my crotch. We fucked each other for a while, until I felt my climax about to peak.

"I'm cumming!" Sophie shouts, sending electrified cum against my cock and crotch and causing me to lose it too, spurting my cum deep into her pussy.

"Gah!" I groaned, as I felt myself going numb. Sophie gasped and quickly climbed off, worried.

"Sorry!" She shouted as I lost consciousness.

**Author's Note: He's fine. He just got electrocuted into a deep sleep. Bellsprout Tower challenge without too much pain will be in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews:**

**Aceswild13: Suzie:*giggles evilly* (Jak: *gulps and is tied to a chair* T-Thanks, just do it like with the Hoenn one, while I work to get out of this rope…)**

**Author's Note: Help me out! For my life, I can't fully remember the Types' weaknesses/strengths against other Types. If you could review this story with each one, I would love you forever and you will receive infinite Interwebz!**

Leaving the Pokemon Center later that day, I kinda lean on Amber for support with helping get used to walking on my leg again. Meaning, she had helped me up from the ground when I stood up from the bed I was in for a while. After slowly progressing through the doors of the Center (While somewhat helped by the Nurse), I remembered that I should scan Sophie in my PokeDex.

_Pokemon: Mareep_

_Name: Sophie_

_Species: Wool Pokemon_

_Type: Electric_

_Scarcity: Uncommon_

_Current Level: 4_

_Diet: Herbivorous_

_Ability: Static_

_Height: 4'11"_

_Weight: 100 lb. (95 lb. without excess wool)_

_Cup Size: B_

_Strong Against: Water, Flying_

_Weak Against: Ground_

_Attacks: Tackle_

_Evolves Into: Flaaffy_

_Evolves From: None_

_Info: Its fleece grows continuously. In the summer, this fleece is fully shed. It grows back within a week, though. Like all electric types, they can be a bit moody, and the first few times with sex they might hurt their trainer by accidentally shocking them. This also happens with low level Electric types, but when they reach past level 10 they stop._

"No, Suzie, you can't read this!" I exclaimed, holding the PokeDex above my head when she tried taking it from me.

"Why, Daddy?" She asked, frowning.

"Because you're too young for some of the stuff in here." I explained, frowning back.

"….Will you show me it when I'm older?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yea, I will." I said, before straightening up from leaning on Amber and feeling confident again.

"Where are we going now?" Sophie asked, looking around. "The Gym?"

"Back to Bellsprout Tower. It would be best to train you up for a while, and Falkner won't let a Trainer challenge him until they get approval from the Elder at the top of the Tower, anyway." I explained, still going slowly to be careful. We went through the doorway, and the Sage from before was walking around downstairs.

"Oh, there you are! I was worried about you." He called out when he noticed me and came over. Suzie frowned and stepped in front of me, her arms spread as if she was a shield. "Relax little one, I mean your father no harm." He said, bowing his head a little.

"Father? What?" Sophie asked, confused.

"I'm Suzie's father. I'll explain later." I said, before turning back to the Sage.

"As an apology, I wish for you to have these." He said, before presenting a medium sized bag to me. I carefully took it, mostly for Suzie's sake, and opened it up. Inside was six black Poke Balls with an 'E' over the button. I took one out and examined it closer, before putting it back in and looking up at the Sage again.

"What type of Poke Ball are these?" I asked, slightly confused.

"They're called Empty Balls. The League allows someone who has them to carry extra Pokemon with them, and it doesn't take away an extra slot in your PokeDex. You do have to scan each of them to update the PokeDex with them, so when you capture a Pokemon with one, it will record it and not count it as one of your six regular Poke Ball Pokemon." He explained, before bowing. "As I know that you're on a Trainer's journey, I sincerely hope that you are able to use these balls for good, and not for greed."

"I promise you, I wont." I said, before fastening the bag around my belt, and smiling.

"I see that your leg is better. Come with me, I'll take you straight to the top to speak with the Elder." He said, before leading me to the middle of the room and to the swaying beam.

"How are we going to get up to the top from here? I don't think I can climb all the way up." I frowned, while the Sage chuckled.

"New tricks for old dogs. Only Sages can use this." He said, before placing his palm on the middle of the beam and to my astonishment, a hidden door slid down, revealing an elevator inside the wood.

"Woah…Alright, Amber and Sophie, you guys return." I said, turning around. They nodded, and pressed their palms onto their ball buttons and returning. Suzie stepped in with me and the Sage, and hummed quietly to herself.

"Alright, you can go on out." He said, gently pushing me and Suzie out before shutting the door and going back downstairs.

"Come on out, guys." I said, pressing the buttons on their Poke Balls and Amber popped out before Sophie.

"So, we're at the top?" Sophie asked, and I nodded.

"Let's go." I said, walked around the pillar, but stopped when I saw Bagel.

"You are indeed skilled as a trainer. As promised, here is your HM. But let me say this: You should treat your Pokemon better. The way you battle is far too harsh. Pokemon are not tools of war…" I overheard the Elder say, when Bagel turned around and looked right into my eyes.

"…Humph! He claims to be the Elder but he's weak. It stands to reason. I'd never lose to fools who babble about being nice to Pokemon. I only care about strong Pokemon that can win. I really couldn't care less about weak Pokemon." He said at me. I heard a sob behind me, and I knew Sophie started crying at his words, infuriating me.

"GET BACK HERE ASSHOLE!" I shouted, starting to run at him. Before I got halfway to him, he suddenly disappeared, while leaving behind a rope. I growled, kicked away the rope, and went back to Sophie. "Don't give him any attention, Sophie. With me, you could be a level 1 Pokemon your entire life and I would still love you the same." I whispered into her ear, while tightly hugging her. She cried onto my shoulder for a while, her tears shocking me a little, but I didn't care. I just held her and gently rubbed her back until she stopped.

"T-Thanks….I really don't like people like him…" She sniffed, wiping her eyes off and weakly smiling at me. I smiled back, and turned around, only to jump back in shock as the Elder was two feet away from me.

"You and your Pokemon have an excellent bond. I think you would have no problem using this move. Take the HM Flash." He said, handing it to me.

"But…I didn't battle you.." I muttered, looking up at him.

"It doesn't matter. You and your Pokemon have a strong enough bond as it is, I don't think you need a battle to show me your bond. And I can tell that you recently caught this young Mareep, but she loves you, which is very unusual." He said, before handing me a length of rope. "You can use this to exit the tower, just push the button on the end." He held it out for me to take, and I took it, doing what he said.

-Imohtep used an Escape Rope!-

Me and the others, minus the Elder, suddenly appeared outside the Tower.

"….No comment." I said, and hugged Sophie again.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" I asked, frowning.

"I'm fine now, Master!" She chirped, causing me to smile.

"Well, would you like to be a big help to me?" I asked, rubbing the HM I was given.

"Sure!"

"Here, learn this move." I said, holding up the disk.

"Ok!" She chirped again, before closing her eyes and holding onto the disk tightly. A few seconds later, she smiled and opened her eyes, handing it back. "I've learned Flash!" She said, a trench coat appearing on her suddenly.

"….Just don't do it to Suzie." I said, face palming.

**Author's Note: Gym battle next chapter! Btw, I'm following the GBC game of Silver, not SoulSilver, or HeartGold. -is very glad that there's such things as Emulators, or else I would have to restart Silver-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aceswild13: Never! And she scares me too, no Dark type is as innocent as they seem. I'll put Mr. Tom in sometime this/next chapter.**

As we walked into the Gym, the first thing I noticed was that we were up high. WAY high.

"The hell?" I muttered, looking around carefully.

"Ah, you've come to face Falkner?" Someone asked, stepping up to me.

"Yea, he here?" I asked.

"Yes, he's at the other end, but you have to go across these narrow beams to get to him. Don't worry, if you fall off, a net will catch you before you hit the ground." He said, gently shoving me onto the beam.

"Sorry, but return." I said to the others, one by one sucking them back into their Balls. (A/N: That sounded so wrong XD)

"I can get across, Daddy!" Suzie protested, dodging the red beam by flipping over my head.

"If I see you fall, I'm putting you into your ball." I deadpanned. Suzie nodded and stuck close to me, while we slowly went across.

"Hey! I'm here to make sure you're good enough for Falkner!" A Bird Keeper shouted, blocking the path.

"Of course you are…" I groaned, before Suzie jumped over my head.

"I got this, Daddy!" She chirped, getting into an aggressive stance, ready to fight.

"Go, Sally!" He shouted, sending out a Spearow. She was about 5' tall, with brown hair, a black tank-top with wings folded neatly across the back, and some cargo shorts.

"Bring it, squirt!" She growled at Suzie, who smirked evilly.

"Alright then. Punishment!" Suzie shouted, sending her leather whip out and whipping Sally across the face with it. Sally stumbled off the edge, but spread her wings and flew back onto the ledge.

"Grr.. Take this!" She shouted, flying forward and kicking Suzie in the chest, sending her stumbling back into me and knocking me off the edge.

"DADDY!" She screamed, as I caught the edge with my fingertips.

"Ugh, I'm fine! Just beat that Spearow!" I groaned, slowly pulling myself up to where I had both of my lower arms supporting my weight, while I moved my feet against the smooth wooden side of the beam, trying to find a foothold to help get myself back up.

"…Alright, just don't fall down and hurt yourself." Suzie finally said, carefully letting go of one of my arms and facing Sally again.

"I'm gonna beat your ass." She growled, deathly serious, and causing the bitch to laugh.

"I'd like to see you try! Peck!" She shouted, flying forward and aiming at her chest again. Suzie waited until the last possible second, before jumping up and brought her 75 pound body crashing down onto Sally's back, smashing her into the beam and causing me to slip some.

"Shit!" I yelled, groaning to get back to where I was. "Ah hell, Suzie, come get your mother's Poke Ball and let her out!" I called out, causing her to rush over, climb onto me easily, and do what I asked, in a matter of seconds.

"Come on out, Mommy!" She said for dramatic effect, sending out Amber, who almost fell as she fully appeared.

"Woah! Don't do that to me, ever again!" She yelled, before facing the Spearow.

"Alright, Suzie, get back up there and help me get up!" I groaned, slipping some more. She got off of me, and smirked.

"Punishment!" She said softly, coiling her whip around my waist and started pulling hard to get me back up.

"Urgh! Thanks." I said, climbing back up while Amber kicked a certain bird's ass. Suzie nodded, before slipping off and I reacted without thinking, diving after her and grabbing onto her leg. Two things happened; I stopped her from falling, which was a good thing, and the bad thing was her skirt rode up to her stomach, allowing me to see her pussy easily, causing me to blush deeply.

"Like what you see, Daddy?" She purred seductively. I decided to play it safe by not saying anything, grabbing the edge of her skirt and pulling it back up, while hauling her back onto the beam.

"Maybe." I groaned, and smiled at Amber when she carefully walked back, some money in hand.

"You two alright?" She asked, helping us to our feet.

"Now we are." I answered for us, smiling some more.

"The Keeper said we can challenge Falkner, now. He's up ahead." She said, before turning around and walking back the way she came, towards Falkner. I followed her, Suzie wrapping her arms around my waist and casually sticking a hand down my pants.

"Hey! Don't put your hand there!" I scolded her, pulling her hand out.

"But why Daddy? Don't you like this?" She asked, confused from what I could tell.

"Well…yes…but…You're my daughter!" I countered.

"Love is love, Dad." She replied, probably smirking.

"This shouldn't be a love you and I share, yet anyway." I groaned, still walking forward.

"We'll talk later." She growled, half a threat in that, as we stepped onto a large hunk of wood.

"Welcome! I am Falkner, the leader of Violet City's Pokemon Gym! I find it insulting when people say a simple jolt of electricity will take down a bird Pokemon. I won't allow such insults! I will show you the true power of Bird Pokemon!" He shouted across the stage at me, tossing out a Poke Ball and causing a Pidgey to appear.

"Alright, let's do this, Sophie!" I called out, sending her out just to piss him off.

"Grr. Use Tackle!" He ordered, the Pidgey flying forward.

"Dodge and use Flash!" I told Sophie, who opened her trench coat and flashed both Falkner and the Pidgey, who's nose bled a little and he crashed into the floor. Falkner growled a little.

"Get up! Just because she's making you horny doesn't mean you have to lose to her!" He shouted.

"Use Thundershock before he can get up!" I told Sophie, who nodded and a small bolt of lightning flew from one of her hands and struck him in the face, knocking him out instantly.

"Grr…." Falkner growled, returning the fainted Pidgey, whom I noted was sporting a boner. "Alright, let's go!" He shouted, sending out another Poke Ball and a Pidgeotto appeared.

"Alright Sophie, get back here. Suzie, you're up!" I called. Suzie jumped over my head and traded places with Sophie, who looked at me.

"Why'd you switch us out?" She asked confused.

"Don't want to fully piss Falkner off. He doesn't really like Electric type Pokemon, no offence to you. Just because he trains Bird Pokemon, though." I answered.

"Ha! You'll be easy to beat, squirt!" The Pidgeotto gloated, leering at Suzie.

"Mistake number 1.." I muttered. "Suzie, do whatever you want to!" I shouted.

"Got, Dad!" She replied, and turned just in time to dodge a tackle from the bird. "Punishment!" She shouted, wrapping her whip around his wings and yanking hard, slamming him into the floor with a nasty crack.

"Alright, that's enough! Don't want to cripple him." I said, beckoning her back while walking over to Falkner.

"…Alright, you win. Here, it's the Zephyr Badge." he said, handing me the piece of shiny metal and 900 Poke.

"Thank you." I said, sliding the badge into my PokeDex and the money into my wallet, who I took back from Suzie again.

"That badge raises the attack of your Pokemon. It also allows you to use Flash outside of a battle." He explained, before digging around in his jacket. "Here, take this too." He said, handing me a TM. "This TM is Mud Slap. It reduces a Pokemon's accuracy while damaging them at the same time."

"Thank you. Now, is there anyway I can get back without having to go back across the beams?" I asked.

"…Just jump down." He deadpanned. "It's what I do."

"Fine…" I sighed, returned the others, and jumped down from the platform, landing safely in the net. I slid under it, and walked over to a ladder twenty yards away, to climb back up to the entrance. Right after I let everyone back out and walked out the door, my PokeTech started ringing, causing me to stop and answer.

"Hello?" Professor Elm's voice came through. "Imohtep?"

"Yes, Professor?" I asked.

"Good! Are you in Violet City?" He asked.

"Yea, just got done from winning my first badge." I replied. "I also got off of the crutches, thanks to Nurse Joy." I decided to add.

"That's great news! I'll tell your mother as soon as I can! Oh, and my aide is in the Pokemon Center, with a package for you." He said.

"Alright, I'm on my way there now." I replied, hanging up and waving at the others to follow me there. Once we got inside, I healed them up before going over to Krystal's father; Professor Elm's aide.

"Hi Markus!" I chirped, flopping down on a couch across from him, everyone else piling in next to, or in Suzie's case, on me.

"Imohtep! It's been a while! Professor Elm's asked me to wait for you here. He has one more favor to ask of you; he needs you to take care of a Pokemon Egg." Markus said, holding it out. I shifted just enough to where I could safely accept it without dropping it, and smiled.

"It won't be a problem, this is the second egg that I need to take care of. Do you know what's in it?" I questioned.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you. I'll give you a hint, though. It's a Fire type." He replied, smirking.

"Thanks for narrowing it down to like a 100 different ones." I groaned, before laughing.

"I'm serious though, we don't know what it is, but we do know that it's a Fire type, from the amount of heat it gives off." He said, before getting up. "Well, now that I delivered the Egg, I must get going back to the Lab." He stretched, waving bye to me. We waved back, and watched as a Trainer walked in next to him, silent as hell. Didn't say a thing, even when Markus muttered an 'excuse me' when he brushed past him. Following him was a gorgeous looking Pidgeot following after him, muttering to the guy.

**Author's Note: Introducing Aceswild13's OC; Tom! (Longest chapter for this story, I think.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Silverpelt21: lol, it's alright; we all have blonde moments. I would love the advantages/disadvantages for all of them because of my bad memory; if this is too much for you, you can leave out some of the more known ones like water, grass, and fire. And for your other review; thanks! And I'm not huge on review hoarding, but I do wonder why this story doesn't get too many…**

**Aceswild13: How do I 'ruin' these moves? I just use them more sexually than Nintendo intended :P And you won't be able to send one of them over, because you're reviewing his story! :p**

"Ah, hell. I'm gonna go make a new friend. He could probably use the company anyway…" I muttered to Amber, getting up and walking after the pair.

"I'm coming too~" Suzie chirped, trailing after me.

"Hey there!" I said once I got a lot closer to them. The Pidgeot looked at me and smiled, while her trainer just looked around. "Does he speak much?" I muttered to the Pidgeot, while he yawned.

"Only to himself and us." She said back.

"Ah, so your Trainer's introverted." I replied, nodding understandably.

"Yea, so I'm sorry ahead of time if he's rude to you. My name's Storm and he's Tom. Tom Rhinehardt." She said, holding out her hand.

"My name's Imohtep." I replied, shaking her offered hand. "This is Suzie, my daughter." I added once I stepped back, holding onto Suzie's shoulders.

"Your daughter?" She asked, confused.

"Hatched her egg." I explained, causing her to nod.

"Figured. Anyway, would you like to come with us? We're traveling around Johto for a while, and it might be good for Tom if you did. Help him open up a bit more." She asked, while Tom ignored us.

"Sure, meet up here tomorrow morning?" I answered.

"Alright. I'll talk to him about it tonight." She said, walking off with him and quietly talking. I went back to Amber and Sophie, and told them about Tom.

"It would be good for the both of us, I guess." Amber replied, getting up.

"Come on, we need to get some sleep." I said, getting a key from the Nurse and going into the room given to me.

~Next Morning~

As we left Violet city, we decided to visit the Ruins of Alph, Amber suddenly gasped and clutched her head in pain, dropping to the ground.

"Mommy!" Suzie yelled, as I kneeled next to her. Suddenly, her hands, and more closely, her nails, started glowing violet, and she growled a little.

"Amber…?" I asked cautiously, ready to get Suzie back. She was snarling for about thirty seconds, but then quieted down and groaned.

"Mommy?" Suzie asked, peering down at her.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked, slowly getting up from the ground. I sighed in relief and stood up, as Suzie glomped her, grinning widely.

"You had an episode a few seconds ago." I told her, and she just looked at me confused.

"Did I?" She asked, holding Suzie against her. Storm nodded and knelt next to Amber, while Tom just hung around in the background.

"Yea…" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well…I don't feel any different…Let's just forget about it and keep going, ok?" She asked, getting up.

"Yea…Fine…" I mumbled, helping Suzie up and leading the others to the Ruins. The Ruins were a cool sight, there were some caves and crumbling buildings, along with a Research Center built up against a small cliff. We decided to split off into two groups; Tom with his Pokemon and me with the others, and meet up later at the gate we just came through. Splitting off, I decided to go into one of the crumbling buildings and looked around.

"Hello!" An Archeologist chirped once I was close enough, causing me to jump a little. "Would you like to try this picture puzzle out?" She asked, pointing to a group of movable tiles in what looked like a picture frame.

"Sure." I said, stepping up in front of it and spent several minutes making a Kabuto out of them. Right when I finished though, a hole opened up below me and sent me to the ground about twenty feet below.

"Geh!" I groaned as Amber peered down the hole.

"Are you alright?!" She yelled, worried as hell as the Archeologist looked down too.

"I'm fine! I'll look for a way out, just stay there!" I yelled back and got to my feet, groaning. Looking around, I figure that I'm in a chamber underneath the Ruins, and shrug off some dust before walking forward.

'These letters on the wall look like Unown…' I thought to myself as I stopped to gently touch one. What I thought was a white hole blinked, scaring the shit out of me.

"GAH!" I screamed, falling on my ass and I started scooting back as fast as possible as what I thought was an A floated over to me slowly. I ended up against the wall, were several other letters floated down by me, scaring me even more.

"Who are you?" A feminine voice asked, making me look even though the Unown were scaring me. A girl who looked about 17 years old stepped out of the shadows, holding an Unown G in her arms. I couldn't help but stare as I took in her features. She wore a light blue jacket, same colored sweat pants, had purple hair that went down to her waist and was tied with two white ribbons. Her eyes were a violet color, and had flecks of gold and white in them.

"I could ask you the same." I replied, drawing a leg in closer to me as I attempted to stand up, which didn't make the Unown any happier. "Uhh…could you please call them off, if you can?" I asked, staying still as the Unown flew closer to my face.

"Only if you tell me who you are." She answered with a smirk, making me sigh in annoyance.

"Fine, my name is Imohtep. Are you happy?" I answered, keeping from raising my voice.

"Alright Imohtep. I guess I can trust you." She said, then told the Unown to back off. They did and floated over to her, allowing me to get up.

"I told you who I am, now you need to do the same back." I said once I stood up, folding my arms.

"All in due time, Imohtep. Considering fate's brought us together, I don't see why I shouldn't accompany you for a while." She replied, walking over to me and leaning in close.

"Uh… Why would you want to do that?" I asked, leaning away as she was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Because you're cute. And I can help you out." She replied, grinning mischievously.

"Well…" I thought out loud, thinking deeply.

"Hm, I'm pretty sure any other person would love it if I came along with them." She said, rolling her eyes.

"As long as you don't make those Unown attack me or my Pokemon, I don't see why not." I decided.

"So, where are your Pokemon, anyway?" She asked as we started walking, the Unown creepily following her.

"They're topside. I fell though a trap door when I completed a picture puzzle." I explained, rubbing my back a little.

"Well, I'll show you the way out. Follow me." She said, getting ahead of me and I tried not to stare at her ass as I followed her, glad that my pants were loose.

**A/N: Just who is this mysterious girl? You'll (probably) find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: -Facedesks so hard from not updating that I split my cranium in half.- Well, I got my inspiration back! ...for this story...**

**Reviews:**

**Silverpelt21: I'm calling in a blonde moment on my part, and thanks for the adv/dis chart!**

**RockytheTryanitar: lol. Thanks, and why don't you share some of them?**

**The insane scientiest: I know, right! Sadly, Imohtep hasn't learned that lesson yet.**

**Guest: I will never leave a story unfinished, just with a long time period between chapters. I've improved (in my opinion, at least) with that, too.**

**Ice assassin Ace: Playing the GBC Crystal game. And thanks!**

After a few minutes of slightly limping after this mysterious girl, she stopped next to a ladder that lead to what I hoped was the surface.

"We're here, Imohtep." She announced, before whispering something to the Unown around her. All but one left, and that was the Unown G that she was holding when she first appeared.

"Alright. Thanks for helping me get out of here." I gratefully said, before climbing up the ladder and into a sunlit maintence shed. After I pulled myself up, I turned around and helped her up.

"You're welcome. Wow, it's been a while since I've been on the surface..." She said, muttering the second sentence while blinking as her eyes ajusted to the change in light.

"How long were you down there, anyway?" I asked, opening the door and stepping out into the opening.

"It's been about three weeks since I've last been on the surface." She said after a moment, looking around. There wasn't anybody around us, and when I got my bearings, I started heading back towards the others.

"That's a while to be underground..." I muttered, shaking my head. "Look, I'm going to need your name, or something as to which I can call you, because I don't think you'll appreciate being called 'Mystery Girl'." I said, looking back at her.

"Fine, you can call me Crystal. I told you that I would tell you who I was, when the time comes." She said, finally working with me a little.

"Alright, Crystal. So, where're you from?" I asked.

"Born in Ecruteak City, but I decided to spend a lot of time down here, studying the Unown. My two sisters decided it would be wise for them to just travel the region, so we might bump into them." Crystal finally said, finishing as we got to the cave from earlier.

"I'm ba- oof!" I started, but was cut off from a flying tackle hug that knocked me down to the ground by Suzie.

"You're okay!" She gasped, choking me with her grip.

"Not if you continue strangling me!" I managed to get out, trying to breath. I was released instantly, Suzie backing off while grinning sheepishly** (A/N: Mareepishly?)** and blushing a little.

"Sorry, daddy..." She muttered. I chuckled and got up, rubbing her head before turning to Amber and Sophie, who were looking at Crystal, confusion on their faces.

"Who's this, Master?" Sophie asked, while Amber frowned a little.

"She won't give me her name, but she says that we can call her Crystal." I explained, with a shrug.

"And what was she doing with you?" Amber asked, turning to me.

"She helped me out of that place. She's also going to be accompying us and Tom for a while." I said, whispering the second half into Amber's ear. Amber just nodded, but was still a little confused.

"I don't like the way she smells. It's not her body odor, it's just... off." Amber whispered back, before shaking her head and plastering her usual grin back on.

"Well, shall we get going?" I asked, clapping my hands together. Sophie and Amber nodded, while Suzie was distracted by taking playful swipes at the Unown G. It looked a little uncomfortable, but Crystal whispered something to it and it relaxed, playing with my daughter.

"Alright then! Let's go get Tom and head through Union Cave to Azalea Town!" Crystal said, walking outside. Amber and I shared a look.

"...I didn't tell her who Tom was..." I muttered. Amber frowned, before shrugging and leading me outside, going after Crystal, Sophie, and Suzie.


End file.
